1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sound generators and more particularly to a device including a sound generator which is capable of generating sounds of different characteristics depending upon the direction and/or magnitude of movement to which the device is subjected.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
It is known in the art to provide a pet toy in the form a plush stuffed animal with an internal sound generating device activated by external pressure applied to the toy by the jaws of the pet, as the pet chews on the toy. Toys having sound generating capability are particularly well suited for use with pets such as dogs and cats. They enhance the play value of the toy by creating a sound in response to the application of pressure by the pet.
Typically, the sound generating device located within the toy includes an air chamber having a port within which a reed or whistle is situated. As the pet applies pressure to the exterior of the toy, the air is squeezed out of the chamber through the port, causing the reed or whistle to emit a sound. For example, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,293.
However, toys having this type of squeeze activated sound emitter are limited to producing only a single sound. Accordingly, such toys enhance the attractiveness of the toy to the pet only to a limited extent.
Another approach that has been employed is to use a prerecorded sound chip. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,053 teaches an animal toy with a sound chip assembly that includes a shaker barrel activator, a prerecorded sound chip and a battery. The device is designed to emit a prerecorded sound in response to movement of sound chip assembly. The sound can be a prerecorded sound such as an animal's voice (meow, prrr), a beeping sound, a human voice, other voices, user recorded voices, etc., and can last for any desired period. U.S. Pat. No. 8,025,550 discloses a similar toy, but the device also includes a cage and LED lights.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0199924 relates to a pet toy having a sound module that includes an integrated circuit, and a power source, connected to a speaker such that, upon actuation of the device through movement or otherwise, a signal is generated causing an audible sound.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,200,188 and 6,431,937 disclose various toys that make noises in response to movement. These patents teach devices with an electronic circuit that includes a speaker and an optical sensor or motion sensor, where the optical sensor may cause activation of the speaker driver in response to movement sensed by the optical sensor.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,481,381 and 7,121,230 disclose a pet-play apparatus configured for interactive use. These patents teach a cat toy that includes a toy animal, like a mouse, attached to the end of a lasso. A sonic device that includes an electronic circuit with a piezoelectric element configured to produce a prey sound when subjected to motion is employed.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2001/0049249 discloses an interactive toy, such as a toy tank or plane, that includes memory and a processor, where the memory stores both a number of different play scenarios as well as a child's previous play pattern, and the toy includes one or more movable portions, such as a wing or landing gear, where a sensor detects the movement of the movable portion and the processor, coupled to the sensor and the memory, responds to a movement of the movable portion, the stored play pattern, and a play scenario by causing a sound to be synthesized in real-time.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0244973 discloses a play system accessory with motion-activated sound module. This document teaches a support configured to be suspended from or supported on a play system with a sound module including a motion detector for detecting motion of the support and a sound-emitting device for emitting sounds in response to motion of the support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,159 discloses a toy and associated noise producing mechanism. The toy has a base, and a rotating member on the base that is capable of rotating both clockwise and counterclockwise such that in response to rotation of the rotating member in a clockwise and counterclockwise direction, respectively, the rotating member contacts and engages the member and moves the member in a first and a second direction, respectively. A noise emitting mechanism is also located on the base and is operatively associated with the member. The noise emitting mechanism is capable of emitting at least two different types of noise.
However, none of the above noted references teach a pet toy with an internal sound generating circuit capable of creating different sounds depending upon the direction and magnitude of motion being sensed. More particularly, none of those references teach a battery powered device for use in a pet toy or the like including accelerometer connected to a control circuit which regulates a sound chip to cause the device to emit a sound the characteristics of which are a function of the direction and magnitude of the motion sensed by the accelerometer.
It is, therefore, a prime object of the present invention to provide a variable sound generator suitable for use in a toy, including a pet toy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a variable sound generator which includes an accelerometer capable of sensing movement in more than one direction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a variable sound generator including a control circuit which regulates the characteristics of the sound emitted in accordance with the direction and magnitude of movement sensed by the accelerometer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a variable sound generator which including a control circuit which regulates the speed at which a pre-recorded sound is emitted in accordance with the direction and magnitude of movement sensed by the accelerometer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a variable sound generator which includes the capability to emit different pre-recorded sounds whose speed can be regulated in accordance with the direction and magnitude of movement sensed by the accelerometer. It is another object of the present invention to provide a variable sound generator which includes a control circuit which sets the speed at which a sound chip operates to vary the generated sound.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a variable sound generator which includes an optional amplifier circuit for regulating the volume of the sound emitted.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a variable sound generator which includes a generally spherical housing into which the sound generating circuitry is situated.